


A Demon's Heart

by hcneyed



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Hinata Natsu, Angel Yachi Hitoka, Demon Hinata Shouyou, Demon Kageyama Tobio, Demon Shimizu Kiyoko, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Maybe some angst, Smut, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Villager Tsukishima Kei
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hcneyed/pseuds/hcneyed
Summary: Tsukishima lived in a village that lived on a mountain. At the bottom, there was a cave that was covered by a garden filled with sharp roses. Inside the cave lived a demon that the village would send “sacrifices” to every so often. No one ever came back. People believed that every person sent down was either used for the demon's dirty needs or killed. Tsukishima never believed anything anyone told him or warmed him about. He didn’t care either. Eventually, the village guardians thought it would be best to send Tsukishima to the cave. Little did they know that Tsukishima would be the one to take the little demon’s heart.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	1. Strange Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is extremely short. This is something I came up with while working on my other Tsukihina story and I just wanted to put it out here.

Tsukishima was tapping his foot on the cold stone path with his arm crossed, “So explain to me why this is going to help?”

The Guardians sigh before gently patting Tuskishima’s shoulder only for him to brush it off once he was done, “Look this is because if the demon sees not everyone cares about them. Maybe they’ll leave us alone because you’re here.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and began walking down the mountain before making a dumb joke, “I’ll make sure to let the demon know how tasty everyone here tastes.” Tsukishima quickly ran down the mountain laughing as the Guardian screamed at him to come back and promise he wouldn’t.

~~~

Tsukishima stared at the rose bushes that acted like a door to the cave. He was about to call out when Someone appeared behind him. She had blonde hair like his but it was tied in a pony on the side of her head with what seemed to be a wing band. It was an angel. The angel sweetly smiled and carefully picked a flower and gently picked off the thorns. Tsukishima watched in silence before softly asking, “How do you get in the cave?”

The angel stared at Tsukishima carefully before gently tapping her wrist. The roses pulled out to her like a being wanting a hug and pulling her in letting her in. Tsukishima watched confused and looked at his wrist before gently tapping it. The roses moved and created an opening for Tsukishima to walk in. Carefully walking in, Tsukishima looked around until reaching the end of the cave. There was a wooden door with shattered pieces of a shape designed on it. Unsure of what to do Tsukishima slowly turned the knob and pushed the door open to find a room that was as big as a ballroom, and just like a ballroom there was a throne at the end of the red carpet that was at the center of the room. Sitting on the throne was a short kid with bright orange hair. He was playing with a small ball. “Um….”

The boy dropped the ball and quickly sat up. He stared at Tsukishima for a bit before quickly getting up and appearing in front of Tsukishima, which startled the male a bit. The first thing Tsukishima noticed about the boy was how short he was. The boy was so short compared to Tsukishima that he couldn’t help but at least snicker. The boy noticed what the other was snickering and his eyes started watering. Something about the room changed. At first, the room seemed calm and bored, but now it seemed like it was sad, but not actually sad like it was making a joke. After a few seconds of the room’s mood changing someone ran in and grabbed the boy. The person had short green hair. He was taller than the orange-haired boy but shorter than Tsukishima. While the male tried to comfort the orange head Tsukishima tried to figure out who he was and if he knew him. Tsukishima’s eyes widened when he noticed who it was, “Y-Yamaguchi?!”


	2. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima is welcomed in this strange place. He meets a few new people and meets a few old people. He sees something he wasn't prepared for but he thinks he'll be able to survive. I mean it can't be that bad right?
> 
> !A mention of blood and choking!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy it! I know it isn't much but I working on it. I'm just trying to figure out how to have this story go. I also changed the warnings just in case.

The green-haired male froze and suddenly the mood of the room changed. It was teasing. Like it was in the mood for a joke. With the mood shift of the room Yamaguchi backed up from the orange-haired male and suddenly Tsukishima felt something wrapped around his waist. He looked down to find some kind of rope. He was about to reach down to pull it off when it pulled him back and wrapped itself around him tying him to a pillar near the door. “Tsuki!” Yamaguchi gently picked up the ball the boy was playing with not too long ago and held it out for him, “Shōyō…. I need you to let Tsukishima go.”  
  
The boy rolled his eyes and took the ball before pointing at Tsukishima and snapping the ropes. Tsukishima carefully got up and walked over to the two before the boy stomped off leaving the friends alone. The two stood there for about five minutes before Tsukishima decided to ask a question, “How are you not dead?”  
  
Yamaguchi blinked a few times before giggling, “Why would I be dead?”  
  
Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, “This is the demon's cave isn’t it?”  
  
“I’d be careful with what you say.” Someone spoke from the entrance before walking past the two.  
  
“Kageyama don’t scare him!” Yamaguchi told the newcomer in a lecturing tone.  
  
“I didn’t mean it like that. I mean come on. Everyone living here knows that the idiot can’t even lay a hand on a fly.” Kageyama responded looking over his shoulder. As soon as the words left Kageyama’s mouth vines started growing from the ground, wrapping themselves around him eventually getting to his neck. The warped around his neck like a choker. Tsukishima watched nervously, at how quickly the vines were moving and how strong they were. The vines tightened around the neck causing cuts and blood to drip from Kageyama’s neck. Kageyama showed no signs of fear or an attempt to escape.  
  
Tsukishima tapped Yamaguchi’s shoulder before whispering to him, “Why isn’t he trying to escape? He’ll die.” Yamaguchi giggled softly and shook his head. As the blood dripped down from Kageyama’s neck to the floor horns and a tail slowly grew from the male’s body. His teeth grew and sharpened. Eventually, the vines let go and grow back into the ground. The cut was deep enough that if a normal human, like Yamaguchi or Tsukishima were attacked they would’ve been killed. Tsukishima stood there in shock and fear.  
  
Yamaguchi pulled out some bandages and tossed them to Kageyama before raising an eyebrow, “What did I say.”  
  
Kageyama rolled his eyes and carefully warped his neck, “You said not to scare the giraffe. Not anger Hinata.”  
  
Yamaguchi glared which caused Kageyama to quickly walk into another room. Once Kageyama was out of earshot Tsukishima turned to Yamaguchi and asked a few questions, “Who was that? There are more than one demon here? Are you even human anymore? Where the hell are we?”  
  
Yamaguchi stared blankly at the panicking male. Yamaguchi opened his mouth to speak when someone crept up behind him and covered his eyes while giggling, “Guess who~” Tsukishima glazed behind Yamaguchi to find the angel from before behind Yamaguchi smiling. Tsukishima noticed Yamaguchi’s cheeks turning pink and chuckled softly. Tsukishima grinned as the pink painted on Yamaguchi's face got brighter. Tsukishima glanced at the girl again and she moved her head towards a door that Kageyama and the orange head walked into earlier. He quickly bowed and quietly ran to the door and quietly opened the door leaving Yamaguchi and the girl in the “hall.” Once Tsukishima closed the door there was a girl with glasses sitting by a table writing things down. Tsukishima was about to speak when the girl spoke without looking up from her work.  
  
“Human, Demon, Angel, or other creature?”  
  
“Huh?” Tsukishima carefully walked over to the girl and looked at what she was writing. It looked like a list of names and next to the names were the kind of creature or species the person was. There was another list of jobs and places Tsukishima had heard about by the teachers of the village. The girl looked up at Tsukishima and stared at him for a bit before writing something down and getting up.  
  
“My name is Kiyoko Shimizu and I will be taking you to your dorm and telling you about your place here.” Tsukishima was about to protest when the girl started walking so he decided to follow her. They walked down a flight of stairs which caused Tsukishima to wonder how deep did this place go. Tsukishima started asking a ton of questions to himself that he would love answers to. Like what happened around here. Who was the “Demon” people feared? Why was this place full of people when everyone said that only the demon lived here? On their way down the stairs, Tsukishima noticed a few people from his village doing chores like cleaning, doing school work, talking to each other, cooking. This place really had no walls. Well, it did but when Tsukishima walked based on each floor the wall would allow him to see what was going on, on that floor.  
  
Eventually, the two reached the dorms and were standing in front of Tsukishima’s dorm. The girl tapped the door with a pen she had in her pocket and smiled, “This is your dorm. You’ll have a roommate unless of course, you feel uncomfortable with one we will see what we can do. For now, your roommate will be a male named Claros Joki. He is--”  
  
“He is an emotion changer. I know. We went to class together when we were kids. I always wondered what happened to him.” Tsukishima answered, accidentally cutting Kiyoko off.  
  
Kiyoko giggled and nodded, “Well you’re quite smart. I might ask you to help me every so often. Of course, it would need to be approved by Hinata and then you. Well for now your job will be finishing school, taking care of little ones, and helping Hinata study. He can be a bit of a handful sometimes with work but he needs to get work done. So far we’ve tried everything to get him to work but no one or anything has been able to help. So we’ve been using every new person to try and help him out and so far nothing. You’ll be helping for now until we can find a way to get him to do his work. Any questions?”  
  
“A few actually. One, who’s Hinata? Two, what do you mean I have to do school? And three, Isn’t this guy like 1000 years old or something? Why would he have school work?” Tsukishima asked as Kiyoko handed him some clothes and some stuff for his dorm.  
  
“Well, Hinata is what people call the ‘Demon of the Orange Rose’. So the big boss around here. You seem to be about Hinata’s age so I assume you’re still attending school. Just like Yamaguchi. Lastly, although we do live up to thousands of years we do live ‘normal’ human lives for a while. So as of right now Hinata and most of us are still baby demons compared to any demon from where we come from. ” Tsukishima nodded and thanked Kiyoko before walking into his dorm and placid his stuff next to his bed and laying down. It has only been about 2 hours but Tsukishima was extremely tired. He took his glasses off and carefully placed them on top of the stuff Kiyoko had given him and closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually didn't intend for the choking bit to happening it just kind of came to mind while writing. I actually kind of like the whole vine thing though. I think I'll keep it as Hinata's thing. Anyways I hope you enjoy and have a wonderful day/night! Make sure to get some rest and drink some water and make sure to munch on something healthy! Or not healthy just munch on something. Unless it's nighttime. If it is you should be resting! Anyways I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> This is just kind of here to see how you guys like this story so I would appreciate it if you guys tell me what you think in the comments. This is also just something I thought about while thinking about my other project. If this doesn't go anywhere I won't update it until I'm done with my other project or I might just delete this. Who knows. I hope you enjoyed it though!


End file.
